The Begining of The End
by TIGERSAGE
Summary: takes place many years after DBGT. Earth is safe and all the Z fighters have died. But Goku and Vegeta still train. for one last battle. who will win. who will lose. The fated Battle between the last two Pure Blooded Saiyans.


Disclaimer: I Do Not own The Dragon ball Series.

* * *

TITLE: The Beginning Of The End.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys what's up I was watching DBZ the other day and I saw the episodes where Goku competed in the otherworld tournament so I am making a fic about all the original Z fighters and their spouses this fic takes place many years after DBGT all the Z fighters have died and gone to the other world, and as a result king kai makes them his students and takes them to the Grand Kais place where all his other fighters are. I will be using all moves that the z fighters can use in DB, DBZ and DBGT including SSJ4. This title was inspired by a very good friend of mine who is fellow DBZ fan. so I give him credit for the title/ you know who you are.

* * *

A/N: So the characters will be: Krillin, Yamucha, Tien, Chiaotsu, Piccolo, #18, Vegeta and Goku, Chichi, #16, Bulma. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, And Videl are still alive, Chichi also trains as a martial artist at the Grand Kai's place although she is mostly in the kitchen making food for the fighters while Bulma helps the Grand Kai out by designing new fighting rings and gravity rooms for him and the fighters. They have all been training for 500 years continuously since there is nothing else to do.

* * *

"Come on Tien you can do it, it is only 8000X the gravity of Earth" said the little Z warrior the two former warriors were in a gravity room training at 8000x the gravity of earth, they were currently training to be in the other world tournament that was taking place in 500 years, with the grand prize being a lesson from the Grand Kai himself.

Tien while training started thinking back to the time when they had arrived from earth when they died, they were greeted by King Kai who took them to Grand Kai's place and told them that due to their heroic deeds on earth they were allowed to die with their bodies intact, they were all surprised to say the least. However Vegeta being the Proud Saiyan he was said to Goku "so this is the King Kai that taught you the Kaio Ken and Spirit Bomb that allowed you to defeat me huh?"

"Yep that's him King Kai himself "I see well old man from what Kakkorot tells me those who do heroic deeds on earth are allowed to train in the other world am I right?" yes that's right Vegeta". Alright fine I will train with you, this way not only will I be much stronger but I will finally defeat you Kakkorot,

"Man you still want to fight me Vegeta?"Goku asked his dead friend and eternal incredulously, "of course I do. I never did get to have my rematch with you" "But I don't really want to fight you I mean we are friends now not to mention we are dead, besides if we fight in our SSJ4 forms you would beat me seeing as you control that form better" "you do have a point Kakkorot." Vegeta conceded after a few minutes of thought. "Very well how about a little deal then, you have trouble controlling and fighting in your SSJ4 form, and I still have yet to achieve the SSJ3 form so I will make you a deal." "I'm listening Vegeta." Vegeta gave a cocky grin and said "after I train with King Kai you will train with me to allow me to achieve the SSJ3 form and in return I shall train and help you control and fight in your SSJ4 form and then when that is over we shall fight, and since we have the advantage of being dead we can fight with no holding back." Vegeta said to his eternal friend and rival Goku was intrigued "Hmm, sounds interesting I like that it sounds fun" said Goku. Vegeta looked at him seriously and said "we shall fight till the death this time Kakkorot, no holds barred." Goku was about to open his mouth in reply when King Kai interrupted

"Hey both of you shut up and let me finish, now as I was saying that yes, though you can train with me only two of you will I train one is you Vegeta and the second is you Krillin, the reason being that you are the only ones not to have been personally trained by me, however only Vegeta will be able to learn the Kaio Ken. Due to him being a Saiyan and his body being able to handle the additional stress, as for the rest of you guys there are many other fighters and warriors here who you can train and fight with, to increase your skills and strength."

King Kai then turned to Chichi and Bulma and said "as for you ladies well it seems that the Grand Kai has requested both of you, he has heard of your great abilities as an inventor and researcher so I assume he wants you to help him in creating new training grounds and rooms for him such as your gravity rooms and as for you Chi-Chi it seems that after hearing about your great cooking abilities, he wants you to be his personal chef as well as to be a basic instructor in martial arts for the young children that have died. Children are considered pure and without fault and are thus allowed into heaven without judgement, upon entering those who are old enough and willing are taught martial arts, for you see sometimes there are children who die who seem to have great potential as heroes and martial artists and as such when they are found they come here to learn martial arts."

That is how it had all started now 500 years later Piccolo and Tien were sent to hell to help the ogres and caretakers of hell to keep villains such as Cell, Frieza and Majin Buu in control and to keep them from taking over hell.

Krillin and Yamucha now both having been taught by King Kai and the other Z Fighters they frequently sparred in gravity rooms at 150x gravity of earth; they had grown so powerful that they were able to defeat Raditz with ease. They were now strong enough to be able to fight Frieza on equal terms but still had difficulty battling Cell. Although they still trained sometimes they mostly stayed on the Supreme Kai's planet with the Elder Kai and Kibito Kai because they didn't really like fighting that much. Amongst the Z fighters who didn't really like fighting or just wanted to plain relax were Krillin, #18, Yamucha, Puar, And #16.

Tien and Chiaotsu sometimes went to hell to help keep peace down there and to help out Piccolo once in a while.

Chichi had become like mother figure to many of the fighters and a good teacher by teaching them to focus their ki and power through meditation, not to mention being one of the most Excellent chefs of the other world. She had become so famous infact that she actually won a cooking competition hosted on the West Kai's planet, she was put in a cooking competition against the personal chefs of the 4 Kais and Kibito Kai himself who enjoyed cooking as a hobby.

with the judges being the Grand Kai, Elder Kai and King Yema needless to say that the food that was cooked was delicious but after everything was said and done Chichi had won the competition and as a prize she was given the best recipe of the other contestants as a prize. The funniest thing happened was when one of the contestants from South Kai's planet remarked about the food that would go to waste seeing as so much was prepared and so little was eaten, this lead to an idea by Chichi. "Let's have an eating contest, you guys we will choose two contestants from each of the four Kais planet and the winning team got to be taught by the losing Kais as a prize, what do you say sounds fair right?" The others quickly agreed.

Needless to say that Vegeta and Goku were chosen by king kai, Chouji and Naruto chosen by South Kai, Luffy and Ace chosen by West Kai, and Kenpachi and Ikaku were chosen by East Kai, needless to say that the two Saiyan warriors won by a land slide.

Now after 350 years of training Goku and Vegeta have finally reached the epitome of power

"Well It seems I must thank you Kakkorot, thanks to you in these past years not only have I achieved super saiyan 3 but I am able to hold and maintain it better than you. This just goes to show you what a true saiyan prince is really capable of." "You mean the **Dead Saiyan Prince** don't you?" Goku said laughing; "yes I guess that may be true well at least my woman looks better than yours" Vegeta said with a smirk, "yea well I guess that's true."

Well now Kakkorot I have achieved super saiyan 3 and perfected it and I have helped you control your SSJ4 transformation. It has taken over 300 years but we have both achieved all 4 levels of a super saiyan, we have both trained extensively and are able to use, train and fight in them for extended period of times, we have now reached the epitome of or power, don't you think it is time we had our rematch? Kakkorot my old rival? "Yes, I agree it is time for our rematch but first answer me two questions Vegeta."

"Oh what is it now Kakkorot, why can't you just shut up and fight like a true Saiyan Warrior? *sigh* fine what are your questions?"

"Ok first why is it that you have a much easier time controlling your SSJ3 and SSJ4 forms than me, I mean it took you a much longer time with the first two levels?"

The answer is simple you see the first two SSJ forms deal more with control than power meaning that with the first two forms you have to have good control over your emotions in order to truly control it properly, it is the same reason that Trunks, Goten, Gohan and you were able to control it better than me because you had a calm nature. While I had a slightly less short fuse." "Slightly? VegetaI remember one time when you went out with Bulma to dinner and a guy hit on her and felt her up you got so mad that you broke every bone in his body slowly and painfully, gave him a senzu bean to heal him and then did it all over again. you then held Bulma hand in yours and said to everyone in the whole restaurant that Bulma was your wife and if anyone even thought about her the wrong way they would enjoy a very slow painful death."

"Ok fine I had a short temper but the man was touching up my woman. What would you have done if someone did the same to Chi-chi?" the Dead Prince asked his oldest friend and rival."

"Anyway as I was saying the first two forms depended mostly on control rather than power, while the third and fourth form required great stamina and endurance while in a powerful form such as a great ape. That is why it was easier for me to control the latter two forms than it was for you because when i transformed into a great ape I retained consciousness and control."

"Oh I see that makes a lot of sense." "Now ask your next question so we can fight already." "Ok fine, my next question is where are we going to fight? You and I both know that if we were to fight at full strength we could destroy a planet and this place with the aftershocks.

"Ah I am glad you asked me that old friend you see courtesy of King Kai he found a planet not far from the Grand Kai's planet where we are right now, not only is it empty but it is nearing the end of its life the planet I mean, the planet is heading towards a black hole and the planet is very barren nothing but rocks and mountains around, a great frequency of natural disasters wiped the planet out and as a result it holds no life on it, from what he tells me it's about half the size of earth and twice as sturdy and strong so it won't break or be destroyed easily, does that answer your question?"

"Actually yes, it does but how are we going to get there, I can't use my instant transmission, well that problem has also been solved The Grand Kai is going to give us a lift, you see, the Grand Kai owes me a couple of favours." "what! How the hell did you get the Grand Kai to owe you a couple of favours asked King Kai incredulously who had just walked over and overheard Vegeta, to say King Kai was utterly shocked and amazed was an understatement. Goku just laughed and said "yea Vegeta, tell him he should get a kick out of it, the saiyan commented to his friend chuckling."

"Well you know how he carries around that infernal radio all around he goes?" "Yes, so what of it." "Well he had wanted a music stereo room and he wanted my wife to build it for him. But Bulma being Bulma felt it beneath her skills, so she refused so when I heard about it I approached the Grand Kai and told him that I could persuade Bulma into building the room for him but, it would cost him so he gave me his word that he would do me a favour so I asked him for a training session , seeing as this buffoon here had already won a training session with him," "I decided to get a training session as well so I asked him to give me his strongest fighter to fight with and if I win I get to train with him after he trains this buffoon over here" he said pointing to Goku.

"so when I defeated him, I got a training session with him when he trained with him, so thanks to me he got a music room, after a while he asked Bulma to build him a bachelor pad with some great music systems and a couple of games, to which she again refused saying she was a scientist not a construction worker so I was again forced to step in and earned myself a "solid" along the way."

"Well, now that Q&A time is over let us get on with it, I have waited for over 300 years my friend I shall wait no longer said Vegeta. Let us go to the Grand Kai and have him transport us to that planet so we can fight." "Oh, I agree Vegeta it is time to fight but don't you think it would be more interesting if we had an audience?" Goku asked his oldest friend

"An audience eh? Well I guess your right it would be more fun, alright fine I agree let's have a tournament style battle on the planet you and me only, the others can watch from afar."

"Fine, I agree lets go." Goku then turned to King Kai and said: "hey King Kai why don't you round up all the other kais and warriors who want to watch the battle and go to a place where you guys could watch the match but not be in the way, and if you could gather up all the other Z fighters for me that would be great."

Fine, Goku I will do it, I don't want to miss this match either and with this match I can show the East Kai how superior my fighters are to his, I'll do it you guys go on ahead."

"Understood, let's go Vegeta" and with that said the two old friends and rivals went to the Grand Kai and had him transport them to the uninhabited planet where the ultimate battle royal and the Beginning of the End would soon begin."

* * *

Ok so how did you like it? I had written this Particular fanfic many years ago, when i was a teenager and still obsessed with DBZ. This is going to be the only chapter I shall publish so this fanfic is COMPLETE. Read and review


End file.
